El extraño Halloween de Mami-san
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Otro fic sobre como nuestra besto Waifu se topó con un suceso bastante inusual... Demasiado


Era la noche de Halloween, Mami Tomoe que era una puella magi aparte de que era considerada una de las veteranas como Kyoko estaba haciendo unas galletas con buen motivo del Halloween como siempre Charlotte la acompañaba en todo momento pero era muy obediente a su nueva amiga sobretodo con su forma de mini-bruja o en forma humana.

La rubia de trenzas se limpió la frente como si se enorgulleciera de su trabajo, en verdad no creía ser capaz de preparar suficientes galletas para noche de brujas

-Oh por Zeno-sama, pensé que podría no terminar a tiempo, ¡Pero acabo de terminar de hacerlos!- De pronto el sonido de su timbre sonó a lo cual se quitó el delantal, alistó su bolsa para echar sus galletas y se puso un sombrero puntiagudo con tal de salir a darles aunque sea a un niño pequeño

-Ah, ¿Ya están aquí? ¡Tan temprano, también! Me pregunto quién es- La chica alistó para recibir a sus primeros invitados no sin antes alistar su Soul Gem ya que estos días había oído rumores de que supuestamente habrían enfrentamientos con brujas o familiares debido a que en años anteriores varios asesinatos ocurrían en esa fecha

Aunque le mataba la curiosidad de quién se disfrazaba de qué sobretodo Kyoko y Sayaka que estaban de malas ya que no habían comprado ni siquiera una máscara para festejar la noche. La joven sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta cuando de pronto algo que ni siquiera debió e imploró que fuese una pesadilla

Dos personas estaban disfrazadas pero había algo extraño ya que uno de ellos iba disfrazado de shinsengumi usando su chaleco azul claro con katanas pero tenía la cara de un pescado; el segundo usaba chaqueta roja de cuero junto a blue jeans rotos de color negro pero tenía la cabeza de una cacatúa roja.

La tiradora se limpió los ojos con tal de saber si era una pesadilla o no pero al ver que esas figuras proseguían ahí mientras la saludaban con su nombre

-¿Hola?

-Ah, Mami-san- Saludó el shinsengumi cara de pescado

-Hey, Mami- Saludó la cacatúa roja a lo cual la rubia tiradora sin pensarlo dos veces cerró muy fuerte la puerta a lo cual se arrodilló al suelo producto del susto que se estaba llevando, la chica estaba temblando mientras la pequeña Nagisa estaba al frente con tal de aliviar sus penas

-¿Qué pasa Mami-Neechan? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

-No lo sé y ni siquiera lo entiendo, Nagisa- Estaba nerviosa- No sé si estos sujetos eran brujas... Pero, ¿Es esta una pesadilla o qué?- Se paró para ver afuera aunque los mismos tipos raros estaban aquí

\- Pero estos sujetos siguen ahí... Incluso no sé por qué una cacatúa y un pez, un demente sería capaz de irse en esas fachas

La pequeña pelialbina caminó hacia afuera aunque vio por el pequeño mostrador pero en menos de nada ya supo la respuesta ya que ambos sujetos no eran ELLOS, eran ELLAS. Después de asustar a su anfitriona los sujetos se miraron para luego quitarse las mascaras mostrando a dos chicas, la primera era una chica peliceleste de cabello corto y ojos del mismo color y la segunda era una pelirroja de cabello largo y ojos castaños aparte de una mirada rasgada y un colmillo reluciente entre sus labios

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste que estos eran geniales hasta ahora?- Indagó Sayaka con un pequeño aire de molestia hacia su novia

-¡Esto es exactamente por lo que dije que no deberíamos haber usado esto!- Vociferó Kyouko a lo cual la espadachina comenzó el contraataque

-¿¡Qué diablos dices!? ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?

Como era de esperarse ambas chicas comenzaban otro pleito barato pero no contaban que una rubia estaba preparando sus escopetas e incluso su más poderosa técnica con tal de volarles la cabeza o enviar a ese par al infierno para aprender y sufrir del bueno.

La rubia salió con su bolsa, abrió la puerta para tirar hacia el suelo donde estaba la pareja, apuntó con su escopeta a lo cual la amenaza era lo siguiente: Tomar sus malditas galletas o de lo contrario para la próxima debían estar con ataúdes y todo, la pareja sin pensarlo tomó las galletas para luego huír y correr cual rata al ser asechada por un gato.

Al menos lograron su cometido de llevarse un buen premio de dulces, una buena noche de sexo aunque pensaban en cómo disculparse con Mami más aclarar el asunto.

te equivocas mami

hola, mami

¡Dulce o truco!


End file.
